Always waiting for you
by Angel Padme
Summary: I felt like writing this. Takes place after Anakin has died. R/R, no flames. Thanks.


Always waiting for you

By: Angel Padmé

Hi! It's Angel Padmé here with a Star Wars fic! This time it's during the time of ROTJ and it's just after Anakin has died. Of course Padmé is going to be in this. Anakin has to find her and her must make amends for past mistakes. I don't own any of the characters; they belong to George Lucas and them. I wrote this for the heck of it and I'm sorry if this is like any other fics! Dreadfully sorry! Please don't flame! So, read and enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ It starts ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin Skywalker smiled at his son and daughter as they joined their friends by the fire. He looked over at his old master.

" Master?" Anakin tentatively said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. " You don't have to call me that anymore, Anakin."

" Okay, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. " I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about all the things I did," Anakin looked at the ground in shame.

" That is all right, Anakin. I forgive you."

" Huh?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in surprise. " How can you forgive me after all the things that I've done to you and everyone else!?"

" Anakin, I agree with you that the things that you did were horrible, but, don't forget that you were under the influence of the dark side," Obi-Wan said.

" Chosen one," Anakin sighed. " I let everyone down- I let *her* down."

" Anakin," Yoda's voice rang out. " I'll also admit that choices you had made were foolish and rash. The dark side seduced you. Yet, you broke free of their grasp. To break away from their evil takes courage and strength that no ordinary Jedi has."

" You banished the evil that was inside you, Anakin. You destroyed Palpatine and Vader," Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

" Thank you for forgiving me," Anakin said, smiling. " What do I do now?"

" You are in the realm of the Force. In this realm you can travel to anytime and appear as you wish. You can travel as physical body where no "non-dead" person can see you, or you can travel around as Force-enlightened beings as we are now," Obi-Wan explained.

" Hmmm. Something bothering you, is it Anakin?" Yoda inquired.

" Yes, master," Anakin replied.

" Aren't ready to forgive yourself, are you?"

" No. I mean, look at all the pain I've caused the galaxy! How can anyone forgive me?"

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. 

" You're worried that she won't forgive you," Obi-Wan gently said.

" In order for people to forgive Anakin Skywalker, you must forgive yourself. Darth Vader was an evil presence inside of you. He didn't fully control you and that's why you're here. Find your path to forgiveness you must. Then, at peace you will be," Yoda said as Anakin was suddenly whisked away.

************************************************************************

Anakin groaned. _If I'm dead, why do I hurt? _Anakin thought as he rubbed his sore bottom. He quickly took in his surroundings. _Hey! I'm back home on Tatooine!_ He thought happily. Suddenly, he gasped. He wasn't the old man anymore. He was now in his nine-year old body. 

Anakin stood up. He wandered aimlessly around the Mos Espa for a few moments. _I wonder if Mom is here,_ he thought and walked quickly to where he used to live.

Anakin gulped. He punched in the security code for his old home. It slid open with a silent whoosh. Sitting on a chair was his mother. She was smiling and crying tears of happiness. So was Anakin.

" Mom!" Anakin cried and he flung himself into her arms. " Mom, I'm so sorry!"

" I know, dear," Shmi said and stroked Anakin's head.

" I missed you so much," Anakin sniffed.

" It's all right now, Ani. You can visit me anytime you wish, but now, you have to take another path- the path of forgiveness."

" They'll never forgive me, not after all the pain I caused them," Anakin sadly said.

" They are upset with the things that Vader did."

" And that Anakin let happen. I ruined their lives, Mom!" Anakin fiercely argued.

Shmi sadly looked at Anakin. " You can show them that you've changed. You can float around the galaxy in misery and that's not going to help."

Anakin looked to the floor. " You're right," he said with determination. " The things I did were bad, but I've paid for my mistakes."

Shmi smiled. " Now, you know what to do, my son."

Anakin gulped. " Yeah," he said quietly. " I'll see you later, Mom," he said and quietly disappeared.

************************************************************************

_Ow! Is this going to happen every time? _Anakin grumbled a few choice words as he struggled up. He looked around him. He gazed around, sadly. _Naboo, the first place that Vader destroyed. _It was beautiful as ever, for in this realm, Vader's destruction had not corrupted the planet. The magnificent palace loomed above him, and Anakin knew that's where he had to go.

He looked at himself in the pond and saw that he was now 19 again. _Before I made the biggest mistake in my life. I had everything I wanted, and I chucked it out into hyperspace._ Anakin shook his head. He was deathly afraid. _This is worse than facing a Sith. _Anakin thought as he went on into the palace.

_The place hasn't changed a bit,_ Anakin grinned. Then, it hit him like an ion cannon. Her presence. His angel was here. Anakin hurried through the palace following the strong light that her presence shone. He finally came to a halt. There was a long hallway with a door at the end of it. 

Anakin felt dread with every step he took down the extensively long hall. A million thoughts raced through his head. One thought rang out loud and clear: What if she won't talk to me? Anakin came to a stop before her door. He bit his lip nervously as he slowly opened the door.

Anakin silently gasped. There she was, sitting in the sun's radiance, brushing her chocolate brown hair. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence, so Anakin just kept staring in awe at the angel that had taken control of his heart ever since she walked into Watto's shop all those years ago. He longed to gaze into her eyes, to see her wonderful face full of love.

Padmé felt the odd sensation that someone was watching her and she opened her eyes and looked in her mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Anakin staring at her. _Of all the people, _she thought and spun around to look at him.

Anakin smiled as Padmé looked at him. His smile quickly faded as soon as he looked into her brown eyes. They were cold and full of hate. Anakin blinked back his tears. _Well, she certainly isn't jumping into my arms, ecstatic to see me. _

" Uh, Hi," Anakin quietly said.

Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. " After all you've done all you can say is Hi?"

Anakin looked at her pleadingly. " Padmé…"

Padmé cut him off. " You expect me to go rushing into your arms, to say 'everything is all right, I love you' and pretend nothing's happened?"

" I know, I've hurt you, but…" Anakin tried in vain to explain.

" You've destroyed the lives of others, Anakin! You almost killed our children!" Padmé cried and jumped out of her chair and ran down the corridors.

_Poodoo! _Anakin cursed and he chased Padmé to the gardens. Above, the clouds became gray and thunder boomed as rain showered down lightly. Anakin used the force to run faster.

Padmé fought the urge to cry. _I can't forgive him! _She gasped as someone suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Instinctively Padmé swung her fist around and it connected hard into Anakin's face.

" OW!" Anakin yelped as he descended to the ground.

" Oh, geez, did I hurt you?" Padmé asked.

" Just a bit," Anakin sarcastically replied. He shakily stood. " Please, Padmé, just hear me out."

Padmé frowned. " It's not going to make any difference. You're not worth my time," Padmé quickly said, moving away, anxious to avoid Anakin, afraid her protective barriers would shatter when she looked at him.

" I'm not going to lose you again," Anakin said. Padmé stopped in her tracks.

" I've done horrible things, things I don't want to remember, things that haunt my dreams," Anakin started. " I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you. Palpatine, seduced me into believing in him. Then, my body kind of split into two parts, Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. Vader started to become stronger, and, one day he got too strong and took control."

Padmé whirled around. " Do really expect me to believe that rubbish? Anakin Skywalker, I am many things, but I can assure you that I'm not that stupid!"

" The part of me that was Anakin Skywalker wouldn't allow Vader to destroy Luke or Leia. I kept Vader away from you. He knew you were hiding on Endor and he wanted to come and destroy you, and it was so hard to keep him from hurting you," Anakin cried.

" I love you too much to hurt you anymore! I can't take seeing you in pain, and being upset! I've been such a fool! When I first saw you, I knew that I was going to be with you! I…just want to make you happy. I know, I can't make you forgive me, but all I'm asking is to give me a second chance," Anakin finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Padmé stole a quick glance at Anakin. Her expression softened as she saw him try but fail to stop his tears from falling quietly down his face. His body heaved with each sob and Padmé sighed. _He really is sorry. Why did I doubt him? _A lone tear slid down her cheek.

Anakin couldn't stop his tears. The person that had taken control of his heart- a grasp so strong that he would do *anything* she asked, had shattered it into a million pieces.

" Ani?" A voice cracked. Anakin twirled around.

Padmé looked straight into Anakin's clear blue eyes. " I miss you."

Anakin stared at her in shock. " I've really missed you too," he said and they both stepped closer to each other until they were inches away.

" I love you."

" I know," Padmé whispered. Anakin tried to smile but he was crying too hard. Padmé smiled shakily and threw herself into his arms. " I love you too."

Anakin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his angel. He felt like he was soaring through Bespin. _She still loves me! She forgave me! _

Padmé cried as she felt Anakin's steady heartbeat increase. She looked up at him.

_Great moons of Iego, how I've missed looking into her eyes!_ Anakin thought. He leaned down a little and Padmé closed her eyes as they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

" Please, Ani, don't go away again. I don't want to lose you ever again."

" I'll always be here," Anakin quietly said and hugged his angel a little tighter. " Oh! You're drenched! You'd better get inside before you catch pneumonia!" Anakin said and swooped her up into his arms.

" Ani!" Padmé giggled as Anakin carried her all the way to the palace.

Anakin shook his head and he used the Force to get some towels to dry them off.

" I'm all soaked!" Padmé pretended to sniffle.

Anakin jumped straight up. " Oh no! You might catch a cold! I'll start a fire!" he said and rushed to the fireplace and made a fire. Padmé grinned as the fire's warmth spread throughout the room.

" Better?"

" Hmmm, my shoulders are still a bit chilly," Padmé grinned.

" I can fix that," Anakin said and put his arms around her.

" I'll always be right here waiting here for you," Padmé whispered.

" I know," Anakin said and kissed his light, his angel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, that was pretty sappy and kinda boring, but I wanted to write it! Please, don't flame me!

~Angel Padmé~ 


End file.
